


The people and purgatory

by Thebicirclegirl



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebicirclegirl/pseuds/Thebicirclegirl
Summary: Michael sent Dean and Castiel to purgatory to find a leviathan blossom as part of the spell to lock Chuck away for good... But when they arrive it's not the one they're familiar with.(takes place after episode 8 of season 15: The Trap)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The people and purgatory

Dean and Castiel stepped through the rift Michael had created in the bunker, together bracing themselves for the onslaught of bloodthirsty monsters to hit them...  
And then it just didn't happen. The pair looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, totally different from where they had fought for the lives every day just a few years ago.  
"Dean, I don't think we're in purgatory" Castiel uttered worriedly to the flannel-clad man to his side.  
"What gave it away genius?" Dean replied sarcastically, trying to hide the fact he was slightly on the verge of having a breakdown (ya know as you do).  
"Dean" Cass huffs in response, clearly not impressed with the elder Winchesters response to the serious issue at hand.

The hunter sighed "Okay so it's not where we're supposed to be but we ain't in Kanas anymore Toto. Maybe your arch-douche bag of a brother made the portal take us to" Dean looked around him desperate to make sense of it all "Wherever the hell this is as a prank? Ya know we haven't really been in the Mikey fan club in the past. What if the dude thought we had it coming and he zapped us into the middle of nowhere" Dean concluded his rant with a huffing noise. It's not unlike what Gabriel had done to them in the last so who knows maybe Michael wasn't so unlike his trickster of a younger brother after all, Dean thought to himself.  
Cass took a moment to process Dean's words before deciding if he thought this theory had any merit to it, before he concluded that it wasn't the case. "No Dean, Michael isn't petty in his actions. He also doesn't have the sense of humour for such a trick. Even if we have been on apposing sides with them in the past, he knows now what Chuck has done. He's playing on our side now, trust me I would know if he was lying. He was in charge of heaven for how many eons remember" The Angel explained his reasoning to the suspicious Dean.

"So you think there's no chance your dick of a brother would have sent us here on purpose you know like payback for the 'hey-assbutting' and for leaving them in the cage for so long?" Dean pressed the Angel for a definite answer.  
"No Dean, although I can imagine the annoyance he must feel toward us for those reasons he's not the pranking type. He's playing on our side now, so I have faith that Michael must have sent us to this place for a reason" Cass reassured the hunter again.  
"Right well if you say so and if that flower really is around here we got to track it down stat. We're on the clock remember? We've for twelve hours before the door closes" Dean prayed they were right. "Maybe we should ask around pry some of the locals noggins for info huh?" The hunter suggested to Castiel.  
"Alright" Cass agreed, it was the best strategy they had and they didn't have many other options to choose from in the first place.

Cass scanned the snow covered area the had been transported to, looking for a place to gather their bearings. Dean followed him towards a collection of buildings down a main road that seemed to be in the centre of whatever place they were in. As they got closer to the largest building in the street the Angel noticed something interesting written above the landmark.  
'Purgatory courthouse', it read clear as day. According to that sign they were in fact in a purgatory, just not the one the were familiar with who would have thought?  
"The universe really does has a sick sense of humour doesn't it sometimes" Dean murmured to himself.

"Cass! Hey look there's a bar that way" Dean gestured down the stretch of road they were travelling, excitement slowly creeping into his voice when he saw the bar called "Shorty's" ahead of them.  
"Drinking always seems to be the first thing you turn to when faced with a problem isn't it Dean?" Cass gave the hunter a knowing glance.  
"No smart-ass, we're not gonna go on a bender now! We're gonna find out what's the deal with this place the best way of all, chatting with the boozed up locals. They have looser lips than the sober ones so if something our kinda weird is going on around here they'd be more likely to tell strangers like us if they don't have their wits about them" Dean explained his plan of action to the Angel, all the while smiling ear to ear. Maybe he was just a little bit excited to have a glass of something strong right about now too.

"That's actually quite a good idea Dean" Cass acknowledged the hunters sound thought process.  
"I'm not just a pretty face ya know" Dean winked to them. "Come on let's pick the towns people's brains so we can get home and fix our another apocalyptic mess we're stuck in" The hunter ushered for Castiel to follow them.  
"Just another day in the life of team free will" Cass added tiredly.  
"Now we assimilate" Dean whispered to his partner as they walked through the heavy doors of the bar together.  
"Swallow a dictionary did you?" Cass squints at him.  
"Hey shut it smartass" Dean grumbled as Cass smiles to himself.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The owner asks the Angel and hunter.  
The squabbling duo look up to the properer of the establishment, a reasonably handsome man with an impressive moustache and melancholic blue eyes donning a large hat.  
"You sure can. Could we get two double whiskeys?" Dean requested politely.  
The bar man glanced at the two men and then up towards a clock affixed to the bar's wall. "It's just about noon so either you fellas are having swell day or a dozy of one" They said and let out a low whistle.  
"Try the second one" Castiel answered while trying to not roll his eyes (well Jimmy Novak's eyes technically).

"You fellas ain't from around these parts" They said as he poured the drinks for Cass and Dean.  
"What gave it away?" Dean inquired, passing payment over to the man in exchange for the glasses of alcohol. "We we're just passing through here on a bit of an errand you might say".  
"An errand you say?" The owner seemed perplexed by this statement. "Not many folks just waltz into Purgatory on errands, this isn't an errand sort of town you see" They concluded.  
"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know if a particular type of flower grows here. It's called a leviathan blossom" Castiel asked the barman, failing at being discrete.

"I'm a dentist by trade not a florist, but it does ring a bit of a bell nevertheless" They replied with a perplexed look due to the forwardness of the trench coated man's question.  
"What sort of dentist works in a bar?" Castiel pondered aloud.  
"A broke one?" Dean shot out as a guess.  
Cass nudged the hunter "Dean there's no reason to be rude".

"You're friend here isn't incorrect". The barkeep chuckled. "I am indeed a man down on my luck you might say, but money is the least of my worries. I'm afraid my troubles are more profound than that." They forlornly stared off into the distance.  
"I know the feeling buddy, lemme guess" Dean paused to take a swig from his beverage "It's either women, slots or booze, it's always some sort of addiction am I right?" He was speaking for experience.  
"And you're the very picture of a normally functioning man then?" Cass snipped at Dean, whose only reply to this was simply a hurt sounding "dude!".

"We all have our demons it seems...and I have been know as a bit of a gambler" The good looking barman admitted with a sigh.  
"Oh demons aren't anything to worry about as long as your packing" Dean kicked at Cass's foot under the table, to signal that maybe they were in the right place after all if this guy knows about the supernatural then maybe he would know about the leviathan blossoms location too.  
"Round here we call em revenants" The barman says while shining a pint glass with a rag.

"Doesn't matter what you call the sons of bitches you still can take em out the same way, isn't that right Cass" Dean used this statement to get a read on whether Cass understood his earlier foot kicking signal to which Cass nodded in agreement. (You know I can read your mind right? Cass told Dean to which Dean thought dude that's creepy don't be all up in my fortress of Dean-itude it's bad vibes man! But.. While your up in my business I don't think this guy is talking in metaphors for all its worth.) Cass nodded in agreement with Dean's inner dialogue deduction.

Just then the doors slammed open all of a sudden. "HOLLIDAY" a stocky man bellows, four more men waking behind him saunter into Shorty's. "I gotta bone to pick with you Doc" the leader of the group of intruders calls out towards the barman.  
"Did I not say I had a problem on my hands fellas... I guess I shouldn't have spoke of the Devil's now should I" The barman smiled weakly at Cass and Dean as he came out from behind the counter, to face the gang of brutes in the middle of the bar. "Is that correct sir?" He said calmly. "Well what if I say that bone will be remaining unpicked, what then huh?" They said squaring up to the stocky man. The largest of the men emitted a freakish guttural noise from his throat in response to the barkeeps unwavering attitude.

Cass inched close to Dean's ear slowly as to not get the attention of the aggressive men who were accosting the owner of the bar. "Dean they're demon's" he whispered quietly to the hunter.  
Dean shot him his "you sure look" then to be nodded at by Cass to confirm his statement. Having an angel on your team really has its perks at times, he thought to himself as he wrapped the hand not holding the glass of whiskey around his firearm within his jacket. "Show time" He whispered to Cass, taking his glass of whiskey with him in his attempt to defuse the situation.  
Dean staggered over to when the barman and demons were, as he sloppily slurped from the glass to try get the demons have their guard down. What harm could a drunken mess like him do to those big strong demons right? A lot of harm actually...

"Hey guys the karaoke night hasn't started yet it's barely even the afternoon!" He slurred his words as he got closer to the leader of the group.  
The brute seemed annoyed with Dean's actions, like a Venus flytrap would find a fruit flies buzzing irritating before it clamped it's jaws down on it in retaliation.  
The hatted owner tried to get Dean to return to his seat at the bar out of harms way, seemingly not realising Dean's natural talent for acting. He had pretended to be straight for how many years so his acting was nearly at the level of Leonardo DiCaprio at this stage of his life in his own humble opinion. "Sir this is between me and this fellow you'd best sit down son and leave my problems to me" They pleaded with him.

"Yeah listen to the old fool pretty boy" The black eyed monster mocked Dean.  
Anger bubbled in Dean's stomach and rose up through his body, dictating his next actions. "Okay, okay sure I'll sit this one out" Dean went to turn back to where he had got up from and while doing so, he splashed the remaining alcohol in his glass all over the head demons front. While they were distracted Dean drew out his gun with his other hand and shot the soaked hell-spawn square in the chest. "Uh oh, it was an accident" Dean smirked, drunken idiot act totally dropped now as the wounded demon let out his final ear-piercing shouts.

The barman and other demons seemed stunned, which gave them an advantage yet again, as this allowed for Castiel to get involved in the brawl. The trench-coated seraph sauntered over to the scene of the action and locked eyes with the remaining demons.  
The shortest of them stuttered out "T-that's not possible-Y-your kind are long gone" as they stared at Castiel in utter disbelief, while the other two remaining demons were stunned in silence.  
"Guess again" Cass said totally unfazed, as his eyes began to shine as did his hands. "Shut your eyes!" He called to the owner and Dean, so he didn't blind the pair when smiting the demons. The two men followed Castiel's orders and closed their eyes until the bellowing from the dying demons subsided.

Dean was the first to open his peepers, since this wasn't anything new to him. "Thanks Cass" He told the Angel as he patted them on the shoulder in gratitude for his help.  
"What in the tarnation" Doc uttered in shock of what had just happened.  
Dean breathed heavily "Phew that was a close one. Those demons sure we're funny when they called you Doc cause you look just like Doc Holliday with that moustache" Dean chuckled softly.  
"I am Doc Holliday" They insisted with Dean.  
"Cass, did I just have a stroke or did he say he was Doc Holliday" Dean grabbed the seraph by the forearm for balance as he felt the colour drain from his be-freckled face.

"No Dean you're somehow in perfect health, apart from your liver but that's not news to anyone" Cass informed him.  
"You're The John Henry Holliday. The man the myth the legend?" Dean continued ignoring Cass's jab at him because this was just totally insane. Maybe Michael really is pulling a fast one on them he thought and instead of meeting Doctor sexy he's getting to meet Doc Holliday this time. He didn't really care if it was an angelic trick because he was getting to meet one of his favourite people in history.  
"Unfortunately, that I am" Doc conquered, looking a bit uncomfortable with Dean's fanboy freakout.

"Dean contain yourself your unsettling the man" Castiel pleaded with his partner to get a grip.  
"He's not just any man he's Doc freaking holiday Cass!" Dean's inner fanboy was running wild "How are you still alive? You'd be what 169 by now and if you don't mind me saying but you don't look a day over forty-four" Dean complimented the moustachioed man.  
"Much obliged, I am that unfortunate age" Doc rolled his eyes to the heavens. "I did not perish like it was so reported. I suffered a worse fate you could say, trapped in a well for years with no end in sight." 

"Dean you know this man?" Cass asked the hunter, completely ignoring What Doc was telling the pair about how he's still alive.  
"Cass of course I know him he's a legend, he was in the movie tombstone remember I made you watch it?" Dean tried to jog the Seraph's memory of the film.  
"Ah yes Val Kilmer portrayed them, in the film with the guns and tuberculosis" Cass recalled this particular movie night extremely well because Dean cried (a lot) when Holliday died in the end, a rare sight in the bunker.

"I was aware my likeness had been stolen by Hollywood that's a lawsuit for another day. Besides in my humble opinion he portrayed the man who is a bat much more convincingly than he did with myself, although the he did achieve a great likeness to me. Now you got some explaining to do. Firstly how do you two gentlemen know what revenants are and how did you kill them so easily? Especially you Mister magic hands" Doc pointed towards Cass.  
"Alright this is Castiel, he's an angel" Dean informed the curious Doc.  
"I'm sure he is a very nice fellow indeed but that doesn't account for how he killed those revenants" Doc replied, missing the earnestness of Dean's words.  
"No, for real he's an honest to God Angel. The harp and wings kind" Dean explained to the gunslinger.  
"Well I don't actually have a harp" Castiel admitted, slightly embarrassed by that particular popular depictions of his kind.

"There ain't no such thing. In all my years I have seen ghosts and vamps and all kinds of things but no sir there ain't no such thing as Angels" Doc stated stubbornly.  
"Alright then, Cass you're gonna have to show Mister Holliday the gun show" Dean asked the Angel to prove his divine nature to Doc.  
Castiel nodded obligingly and whipped out his majestic ebony wings, into view of the humans perceptions.  
"Oh sweet Lord" John Henry murmured as he blessed himself, stunned by what he saw before his eyes.  
"That truly isn't necessarily" Cass said, looking very uncomfortable from this gesture preformed by the gunslinger slash dentist.

"Well you two saved my hide back there from getting roasted by those revenants, so the least I can do is assist you boys in finding this flower that you are searching for" Doc replied gratefully, shaking himself from the shock of seeing a real Angel.  
"Well that's swell Mister Holliday sir, but our problem isn't really what you'd call a normal one" Dean rubbed the back of his neck in stress, just thinking about the messed up situation they had got themselves wrapped up in yet again with this new apocalypse.  
"Don't you worry about that" Doc assured the purgatory newcomers. "I know some people who could help you boys out, you might say they are familiar with problems which are out of the ordinary." They smiled at their new hunter and Angel allies.  
"Sounds good to me" Dean smiled back. "So where can we find these people Doc?" He asked.  
"Come on, I'll take you fellas there" Doc told the boys to follow him.  
Things were starting to look up for Dean and Cass at long last, maybe they did stand a chance against Chuck after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in so long because of writers block but the idea for this came to me while I was watching the new episodes of Wynonna Earp so I just decided to make a story where my favourite supernatural shows join up, hope you enjoy!


End file.
